Unknown
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: Not HBP complaint:: A secret friendship between a Slytherin and Gryffindor. Completely unexpected and unbelievable if anyone knew. Yet unforgotten.
1. Unexpected

**Title: Unknown  
****Type: AU Sixth Year/ Not HBP compliant  
****Genre: General/ Angst  
****Rated: G  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 1/3: Unexpected**

The library…

Her sanctuary…

If anyone was ever looking for her, the first place they'd search was there.

This time though, even the place where she spent hours filling her head with knowledge, didn't seem peaceful.

For days her friends been asking things like: _What's wrong? Are you okay? Is everything all right?_

And they always received the same answer: _I'm fine, just stressed from homework._

Which was believable since she did take pretty much every subject offered at Hogwarts. Even her, the smartest witch of the ages, would have to crack at some point.

But the truth was, she didn't want to burden her friends with her petty problems. They already had enough trouble of their own.

Ron and Ginny's family –the entire Weasley clan were a big target now that war was arising. They were considered blood traitors and were in more danger than ever. Plus, with Percy's betrayal, it just seemed worse.

And there was Harry, who was a target of Voldemort since he was a baby. Not only did he just lose his Godfather, now he has to deal with some prophecy. She didn't know what the prophecy was; Harry didn't tell any of them. He was stuck in the middle of this stupid war whether he liked it or not, and those idiotic relatives of his weren't helping.

Over the summer, her aunt was murdered while visiting her because of a Death-Eater attack. She and her parents were out, but her poor aunt wasn't as lucky.

Dumbledore placed her family under protection. She told her friends it was because she was a Muggle-born and was indirectly involved in the war. Harry felt guilty at the last part but she had reassured him she was part of it out of her own choice. She never mentioned the attack or the death of her favourite aunt. Her parents never blamed her, but there was a slight restrain at first. How could there be not? They were indirectly involved in war simply because their daughter was witch --a war they weren't aware of.

Her friends had noticed something was out of place though, for they'd been casting her worried side-glances for days. Now she supposed she knew how Harry felt.

She sighed burying her head in her arms. She really felt pathetic sitting in the library after hours, crying silent tears. She knew her friends would immediately comfort her but she wanted to stay strong for them. That's why she'd been taking Harry's invisibility cloak and sneaking into the library late at night for some time to think.

"Granger?" said a masculine voice uncertainly from behind her.

Hermione jerked her head up and turned to the voice. The figure had shaggy, dark hair, blue eyes, and he was shuffling around a little as if he felt he was intruding on a private moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked in the same tone, worry was written on his handsome face.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor was surprised because he was a perfect stranger yet he showed real concern. She felt a little guilty because she couldn't recognise him and he didn't have on a house badge.

"I'm fine,' she replied wiping her face of any tears.

He frowned and pulled out a chair to take a seat beside her. "Okay let me rephrase that. Why in the world are you here in the middle of the night crying your eyes out?"

She scowled and glared at him. He was a perfect stranger and he had no right to demand things out of her. Plus, she was a prefect so she had some sort of excuse while he was clearly not, or she would have recognised him. Why was _he_ out here so late was the question, but she didn't ask him that.

"I don't even know you. You have no right to pry into my business. What made you think I'll tell you anything?" she asked coldly.

"Because you need someone's ears and I'm willing to listen,' he sounded sincere and his eyes showed concern. "Also, during a situation like this, you'll notice it's easier to talk to a stranger than to a friend. Well as long as it's not a random person from the street –I mean I am a classmate of yours."

She knew he had a point no matter how weird it seemed. "I just don't know…"

"Come on," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "get it off your chest; you need to tell someone."

"It's just everything's so complicated now because of the war," she said softly. She didn't know how but she knew his concern was genuine. "It's so stressful and I'm worried so much for my friends. I hate seeing them hurt…"

"Potter and Weasley?" he asked. It was no surprise he knew her friends. Pretty much everyone knew of the Golden Trio. "I'm sure they're just as worried about you. Did they ask…?"

"I kept brushing them off,' she replied understanding his question. "It's so hard. This wasn't what I was expecting when I got my letter! My aunt never did anything and now she's dead! This stupid war is tearing so many families apart," she finished softly referring not only to her and her friends' families, but to all the families that Voldemort had ever attacked.

"You weren't expecting it," he comforted, pulling her into a hug and she found herself unable to resist. "You're a Muggle-born, so no matter how many books you read, you'll never be truly ready for this. Actually, no one can truly be prepared for what's going to happen. We just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

His words were soothing and she listened to him intently.

"Just be happy you have friends and family to support you and would gladly die for you," he said with a hint of what she thought was sadness. "Be glad that you have people that you care about so much that you'd die for them. Not everyone's that lucky."

"Yeah…" she buried her head in his chest and started drifting of to sleep. "I know."

* * *

When Hermione woke up, it was early in the morning. She was still at the library and Harry's invisibility cloak was covering her. Her books were all put away. Last night –or few hours ago— came back to her. She looked around. The mysterious stranger was nowhere in sight. She quickly headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room before she was caught.

* * *

As she and her friends headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione was feeling surprisingly well.

When they reached the Great Hall, a bunch of voices from nearby captured her attention. She quickly excused herself from her friends and went to investigate.

The voices got clearer as she got closer.

"You're a traitor, Zabini," growled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"To be a traitor, I would've had to be loyal to your cause in the first place,' replied "Zabini" coolly.

She quickly walked into the hall they were in and hid behind a suit of armour. She peeked at the arguing teens and gasped softly into her hands.

He was the one from the library.

"Come on, Blaise," said a Slytherin girl she guessed as Daphne Greengrass. 'He isn't worth it."

For the first time Hermione noticed that Blaise had his wand pointing at Malfoy. He lowered it and placed it away.

The blond Slytherin sneered. "You both signed your death warrants." With that he stalked off towards the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

He didn't see her and when Blaise and Daphne were heading the opposite direction, she came out of hiding. As if sensing her presence, Blaise looked back and met her eyes. He gave her a small, lazy smile before continuing towards the kitchen with his Slytherin companion.


	2. Unbelievable

**Title: Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 2/3: Unbelievable**

He sat facing the lake quietly.

It was peaceful.

It was pretty cold and foggy for fall so not many people were outside, even though it wasn't late.

He stared out at the lake watching the giant squid play. He hadn't meant for her to see his confrontation with Malfoy, but she had. When he noticed her, he had given her a half-hearted smile and continued towards the kitchen with Daphne –the only person he actually enjoyed talking to.

What else was he supposed to do?

This was Hermione Granger –Gryffindor's golden girl- and she found out that she had been _comforted _by a SLYTHERIN.

He couldn't help but smirk remembering her stunned face. She made it so obvious she didn't have clue as to who he was before --not that he didn't already know that of course.

The only reason he had approached her because he knew she wouldn't recognise him. If she knew he was a Slytherin –name didn't matter—she would've hexed him like no tomorrow.

People might find it strange, but he was glad she didn't know who he was. That meant his attempt at comforming with his surrounding was success because Hermione was one of those rare people who bothered with knowing everyone's name or at least House.

Becoming part of the shadows was his specialty; blending in with the crowd and never being noticed unless he wanted to be. No students from any of the other Houses probably knew him unless they worked with him in some project, which wasn't much. He wouldn't even be surprised if most of Slytherins weren't aware of his name.

No, he was always the Silent Slytherin.

And that was perfectly fine by him. He was an observer. He watched people and noticed things that most ignored. He could tell what people were up to or their characteristic by their behaviour and their daily routines.

Like when someone entered a loud party, no one noticed that person until the person talked to someone familiar. But even through the noise, he'd be able hear the door open.

Or say someone approached him while he was in deep thoughts. Maybe most people wouldn't notice until the person was right beside them but he'd hear the person coming, all though he wouldn't react.

The wind blew a strand of this dark curls as small smirk played upon his lips. "Hello, Granger," he greeted, continuing to stare at the lake and not bothering to turn around. He heard a small gasp of surprise that made his smirk grow. He estimated she was still a good six feet behind him.

"Hermione," she said walking up to him and sitting down beside him. "It's Hermione," she repeated more firmly.

He raised an eyebrow than grinned. "I never did properly introduce myself, did I?" he asked as she blushed slightly from embarrassment. He supposed it was for not knowing his name. "The name's Blaise Zabini."

She gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"I wanted to thank you for…well, you know," she said sincerely and then began fidgeting, "and I was wondering if you would…"

"Keep it between us?" She nodded a bit nervously. "Don't worry, it's our little secret."

She let out a small sigh of relief and joined him in staring at the lake.

He watched her. She was shivering slightly and hugging her green and gray jumper.

The irony.

"So, how's life" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

She blinked twice. He guessed she was surprised that he was still talking to her. "Better," she finally answered. "You helped you know, and I'm really grateful." She met his eyes and he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "You're right, I am lucky to have such great friends and supporting parents. Instead of moping around, I really should try to enjoy these moments with them."

"Yeah, you should," he said a bit distantly staring up at the gray sky. A flicker of sadness and anger quickly flashed through his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked facing him. _Can you say Déjà vu?_ He thought with a slight smirk.

"Just thinking about stuff."

After that followed a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward at all, which he found strange.

A bit later, she spoke, "Why did you comfort me? Why were you even there in the first place?"

He shrugged. He was expecting those questions. "Couldn't sleep," he replied simply. "As for helping you, well like I said, you needed someone's ears and I was willing to listen."

"But why did you help a Gryffindor," she frowned. "Slytherins hate us."

"No," he said. "Malfoy and his crowd hate you and you hate them." He gave her a meaningful look. "People are filled with prejudice before they even come here. Have any of the younger Slytherins ever done anything to you? Have I?"

He could see her coming to an understanding. "No," she said softly.

"Can you honestly say there aren't bullies in any of the other Houses?" he pressed on. "I don't hate Gryffindors and there was a time when none of the Slytherins really did. But they all knew about the House rivalry and when the little first years are pranked by the Gryffs, they think it really must be true."

She nodded. "You're right," she agreed without hesitation.

"Of course I'm not saying that Slytherins are completely innocent--actually far from it, but the corrupt ones just tend to stick out more." At that she grinned.

"I guess we're all a bit biassed," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, I bet everyone has a quality that could put them into a different House than the ones they are in. The Sorting Hat wanted me in Ravenclaw, but then decided Gryffindor will suit me better."

"Actually, I think everyone has qualities to fit all four Houses –no matter how small," he chuckled. "Your loyalty to your friends is your Hufflepuff side. And you're quite ambitious, too, not to mention sly –you have to be, being Potter and Weasley's friend," he grinned mischievously. "Your Slytherin side, wouldn't you say?"

She laughed. "You're right. Slytherin qualities are sly, cunningness, and ambitious. Something we all have, do, or are at some point of life."

"I guess I'm in Slytherin because of my observation skills," he shared with her. "Most people don't know me but I know them. Usually whatever I find I keep to myself, but when I need to, I do use the information to my advantage. It was his nicer term for blackmail, all though he'd never do anything seriously harmtful.

"I suppose I'm in Gryffindor because I stand up for what I believe in," she told him.

He understood she was talking about her adventures with her friends. He understood she was referring to the need to prove herself because of her blood –which can also be considered a Slytherin quality. He also understood there was a deeper meaning.

He pretended to be oblivious. "Are you implying something?"

"You're hiding something, Blaise," she said softly, hesitantly giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She looked so sweet and innocent that he almost let his defences slip.

He faced the lake again and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, know that I'm here," she continued as he lay down on the grass, "and if things get tough, you can always go to Dumbledore."

"Hm," was his only reply. Inside he had a warm feeling; she truly cared. It was new to him and he found it a bit scary.

"Wel,l I'll see you around then," she said standing up.

"Laters," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks again and I meant what I said," and with that she left, the cool breeze blowing her brown curls.

She _had _helped him. She had given him a bit of hope and some support. He doubted she could do anymore than her words, but it was comforting knowing that someone was there for him. It was too late for outside help, he knew that for sure.

He stared at the darkening clouds. _Only if you knew Hermione, _he thought. _Only if you knew…_


	3. Unforgotten

**Title: Unknown**  
**  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 3/3: Unforgotten**

Hermione had grown close to Blaise during the next few weeks. While he continued to remain private about his personal life, his opinions and observations never ceased to amaze her. The two usually met in the library, the kitchen, by the lake, or anywhere isolated.

None of her Gryffindor friends noticed much of her disappearances. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had Quidditch to occupy them and everyone else assumed she was just studying extra hard since NEWT year was approaching. And it wasn't like she forgot about her friends either. Her "friendship" with Blaise, as you might call it, was kept a secret for his sake. Not all Slytherins would be pleased with their relationship.

So when Dumbledore and the Heads of the Houses summoned the students into the Great Hall for an emergency announcement, she subconsciously searched for Blaise at the Slytherin table. She hadn't seen him for two days. She frowned. Their attendance at the assembly was mandatory yet quite a few Slytherins were missing. Along with Blaise were: Malfoy, Parkison, Crabbe, Goyle, and few seventh years.

Observing the Slytherin table, she took a note of their grim expressions. All of the faces were clearly upset and few of the younger students had unshed tears in their eyes. It was strange to see the House of the Serpent so emotional, but it just proved another one of Blaise's point. Slytherins were humans, too.

Gloom and doom seemed to be the theme of the entire assembly. The ceiling was enchanted to be one of those depressing, rainy days. The teachers all looked upset –including Snape—and Dumbledore's eyes lost their usual twinkle. There was also a dark-haired woman crying into her hands at the teacher's table between Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Even the students like herself, who had no clue as to what was going, felt the sadness in the air and settled down unusually quietly. The same thing was whirling in everybody's mind. _What was so important for the Headmaster to call upon them on Saturday afternoon?_

Hermione paled slightly. She assumed the assembly was the reason for the lack of teachers seen all day and the reasons for the Slytherins' strange behaviours. Something about this day oddly reminded her of the day Cedric Diggory died. Dumbledore stood to speak and everybody immediately gave him their attention.

"I stand here today with grave and dreadful news," he announced. "Earlier today the teachers and I were at a funeral of one of your schoolmates. I was more than shocked when I heard the news and I can honestly say that I have never ever expected this in my entire life."

Hermione was white as a ghost by now. _No, no, no! It can't be._

"It's sad to know while the death did show the extent of Voldemort's power (people winced at the Dark Lord's name), he was brought to his demise by his fellow housemates." The students were getting really curious now and gasps of shock and outrage could be heard. "I have never been so ashamed of any students in this school before.

"A few students encouraged discrimination and the House rivalry within their House –and supported Voldemort (flinch) as they had later admitted—and he had stood up to that. He was able to stand up for something that rest of his Housemates were afraid to stand up for. His family was already targeted for refusing the Dark Lord, which resulted in the death of his younger brother and father. It seemed that most were threatened to follow those said students' examples and turned their backs on him."

The Hall was deadly quiet now, waiting for the Headmaster to continue.

"From what we were able to find out, while they made his life miserable, it didn't come upon violence until they discovered he befriended an unique individual. He had done something the rest of the school was perhaps afraid or too blinded to try. He had taken the first step to House unity by befriending someone from the rival House."

By now everybody figured they were dealing with the House of Slytherin and one member perhaps from Gryffindor. It made the whole situation worse and surreal because everyone assumed that the Slytherin house would be the only one safe from the war.

"They weren't pleased with this. They carefully cornered him. Stunned him and snapped his wand before tying him up his arms and legs and gagging his mouth. To end it all, they threw his unconscious body into the deepest and most deserted part of the lake. He had drowned. Our Gamekeeper found his lifeless body this morning. The students responsible were immediately expelled and the Ministry will deal with farther punishment. He was given a private funeral earlier."

Hermione turned to see Hagrid wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. She realized many of the students were crying or had unshed tears. There wasn't single face, which wasn't troubled or upset. In a way, this was worse than Cedric's death. It was caused by their own schoolmates and to a Slytherin nonetheless. She herself was crying openly. Her vision was blurred and her mouth was shut tight to prevent soft whimpers from coming out.

"Please rise to give a moment of silence to our fallen friend," Dumbledore spoke once more as the teachers stood. "Blaise Dominick Zabini, better known, formerly a sixth year Slytherin --a silent hero."

Hermione was crying harder than ever. She knew it was going to be him, but Dumbledore saying the name just made it all too real. Others were crying out of guilt or regret or trying to comprehend the entire situation, but she just lost a valuable friend.

As Dumbledore dismissed them a few minutes later, she was more troubled than ever. Nobody spoke or made a sound as they exited the Great Hall. She felt like she should have said something on his behalf. But when a ghostly hand breezed past her shoulder and she saw a pair shimmering blue eyes visible only to her, she knew he didn't want her to. In a way he succeeded in his goal. He had achieved the beginning of the unity that the school needed. As she looked around, she saw many students --including the Gryffindors-- comforting the Slytherins.

She'd also take the time to make sure the inter-house relationship happened --starting with befriending Daphne Greengrass.

The night she had met Blaise was completely unexpected. A Slytherin and Gryffindor becoming friends was just plain unbelievable. His death to the entire student body shall always remain unforgotten.

But she knew while she could continue with the House Unity, their friendship will always remain unknown.

_Seeing the world passing by_

_Trapped in solitude_

_Slowly slipping away_

_Nothing more to lose_

_Took a risk_

_And lost it all_

_Drowned by darkness_

_Yet hope was gained with this one fall_


End file.
